


A Contemplation Upon Teenagers

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Contemplation, Gen, I Pity Kousuke, Internal Monologue, Kousuke - Freeform, Melancholy, Pensive, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: His glacial gaze swept over the teens once more. Their jubilance stirred something dormant within him. He took another calming breath. Really, what was he doing here? He bit the inside of his cheek. Memories involuntarily came flooding back to the twenty four year old.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	A Contemplation Upon Teenagers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a headcanon on why I believe Kousuke is attending the party.

“Who wants to play seven minutes in heaven!” Soushi roared.

Maya elbowed Rika’s side. “This is your chance, girl! Get it!” The shorter girl snickered.

“Maya, stop!” Rika felt her face flush at her friend’s suggestion.

“Not on my watch! There will be none of that!” Sim-Han called from his place in the kitchen.

“Oh relax, Sim-Han.” Mrs. Park gently slapped the male on his arm. “You act as though you weren’t their age yourself. Let them have their fun.” She successfully distracted him by offering him another slice of pie.

Min-Hyuk snickered at the elder male’s outburst. “Okay guys, let's turn it down a notch before we send Sim-Han back to the hospital.”

  
  


Maya chugged the rest of her soda before hastily standing up. “Oh, I know!” She quickly scurried to her room and emerged moments later with a box in hand.

  
  


“Hell yea! Now that’s what I’m talking about! Twister! It’s been so long since I played that.” Soushi piped while helping Min-Hyuk rearrange the furniture to allow them more space for their upcoming fun.

  
  


“Such a good girl! You’re such a cutie! And you’re so soft!” Shin-Ae cooed as she gave one of three Shiba Inus a belly rub, courtesy of Maya’s neighbour.

  
  


“Yo Shin-Ae!” Min-Hyuk called for her attention. ”You mind calling the colours for us?”

  
  


“Can’t you guys do it yourselves? I’m kind of busy.” She shrugged him off.

“You can give the dog belly rubs while giving us instructions, now get over here!” Min-Hyuk beckoned. Shin-Ae sighed but did what she was told. Her canine companion turned itself on its stomach and followed her, wanting more attention.

And so, their fun began.

  
  


“Right foot, red.” Shin-Ae instructed.

“Soushi, get your butt out of my face.” Min-Hyuk complained.

  
  


“Mate, you’re the one with your face all up in my butt!” The Japanese-Australian retorted.

  
  


“Just don’t fart else we’re gonna have a problem.”

  
  


“Hyuk, don’t tempt me.” Soushi teased, followed by snickers from the other male.

  
  


By some twist of fate, Rika found herself hovering over Soushi.

  
  


“Left hand, yellow.” Shin-Ae announced.

  
  


Following the command, Rika put her left hand at the side of Soushi’s head, effectively caging him with her body.

  
  


“I’m sorry about this.” She nervously laughed while gazing into his amber pools.

  
  


“S’fine.” Came Soushi’s choked reply, followed by the clearing of his throat. Was it getting hot in here? 

  
  


Shin-Ae couldn’t help the upturning of her lips at the sight before her.

  
  


Maya took her foot and tickled Rika’s calf, causing her to lose her balance and fall upon the unsuspecting male.

  
  


“Maya! I saw that!” Min-Hyuk growled angrily. She just made his partner lose!

  
  


“What? My foot slipped! Honest!” She gave Rika a sly glance.

  
  
  


Frankly, he didn't know what he was doing here. What came over himself? He most certainly did not have anything in common with these teenagers.They were a rambunctious bunch. Kousuke gently tapped his Oxfords on the carpeted floor. They’re dancing now. To a tune he was somewhat familiar with thanks to Hansuke and that WikWok app.

  
  


He sighed. Earlier they played twister. Kousuke would be a liar if he said he wasn’t the least bit amused by their high jinks. He supposed they were doing what kids their age do. Having fun.

  
  


That fleeting thought caused his heart to hiccup and an uneasy inhalation of breath. Kousuke gave his arm a pinch. Stop that. He’s had plenty of fun over the years. His mouth formed a grim line. Now was not the time for such foolish thoughts. He unclenched his jaw, not knowing when he clenched it in the first place.

Kousuke shakily exhaled. He’s had plenty of fun over the years. He went out with his friends in college. Yes, exactly. He has had eventful days at nightclubs. High school. In high school..

  
  


Ah, that was such a blur. He remembered a handful of exciting moments with the few friends he had made.

  
  


“Truth or dare?” Maya questioned Soushi.

  
  


His glacial gaze swept over the teens once more. Their jubilance stirred something dormant within him. He took another calming breath. Really, what was he doing here? He bit the inside of his cheek. Memories involuntarily came flooding back to the twenty four year old.

  
  


Willingly giving up his toys in favour of books. Late nights of studying, not interacting much with the other children in middle school. Advancing himself in order to graduate from high school early. It was no easy feat. He was accomplished. Isn’t that what matters? All play and no work makes Jack a mere toy, does it not? Useless thoughts. But why were they to the forefront of his mind?

  
  


Kousuke shut his eyes and breathed. No good. He opened his eyes once more, bearing witness to Soushi and Min-Hyuk roughhousing with each other; elsewhere Maya and Rika were having a karaoke contest.

  
  


So what if he never hung out after school with friends? Loitered around the mall or take trips. It was of no importance to him. It wouldn’t have been beneficial in any way, shape or form.

  
  


He was unable to decipher why he was now in this state of melancholy. He doesn't understand. _Why?_

  
  


He has sacrificed and he was reaping the benefits, yes?

  
  


He’s feeling heavy all of a sudden. Kousuke’s head swam. Everything sounded muffled. These thoughts are irrelevant.

  
  


This was nonsensical. Why couldn't he snap out of it? He took a ragged breath. His skin itched and felt clammy. This was so, so foolish. Absolutely foolish. What brought about this?

  
  


“Dude, we’ve gotta hang out more sometime! You’re a riot!” Min-Hyuk caught Soushi around his neck and ruffled his hair. 

  
  


“Easy on the ponytail, wouldja?” Soushi growled while sweeping Min-Hyuk’s leg, causing the both of them to tumble to the ground; their boisterous laughter filled the house.

  
  


Kousuke felt his throat becoming tight and the back of his eyes prickle. He needed some air. Now. Making haste, Kousuke got up and walked over to where he presumed the balcony was.

  
  


He faltered in his steps once he realized that it was occupied. Shin-Ae was outside. Kousuke took another shaky breath and walked out. The crisp night air doused his burning skin.

  
  


He finally decided to make his presence known. “May I join you?”

  
  


Shin-Ae turned her head at the intrusion, allowing a smile to grace her features.

  
  


“Yeah.”


End file.
